No Words
by QTXAdsy
Summary: Femur cannot help himself over her. What happened? Oneshot


**Now you have seen**** me write many humour/adventure/romance stories...but now I want to try something different, angst. Now before you start reading, I'm probably one of the few people who play WoW who actrully play BOTH sides, which many remain one-sided, which can be quite stupid. Trolls and Gnomes are my favourite races in WoW, yet there isn't much fanfics on either of them, hats off though who _do _write about them so I guess I have make a contribution for Troll fanfics. Now as this is my first time writing Trolls, I apologise to any Troll fans/writers on here if they way the Trolls speak is not right, maybe give me a link to a site will help me out, thanks. So let's get started with this oneshot. **

* * *

**No Words**

It wasn't his own fault, he knew very well that it wasn't, yet the thought of it being him the one to blame still burned in his head.

The young Troll hunter named Femur sat beside a small pond with his raptor pet, Huygens, as he looked down at his own reflection with his own tears dripping down his face and dropping into the pond. The thing was, last night had been a disaster for him and his Shaman Troll Mate, Nukela. Femur had hoped very highly that they would have a happy life with each other, despite her being seven years older than him, they were a madly in love couple. Femur looked up at the overcast sky and let out a shaky sigh before remember the day's events.

**XXX**

_The ceremony had been a great event, with Femur's two good friends Goran (a Tauren Paladin) and Thasur (Undead Warlock) all came to see their young friend find the woman who'd he be happy with. The two Trolls left the village of Sen'jin Village on Femur Blue swift Raptor with Nukela sitting in the front of him, with bits of confetti being chucked at them as they charged off to the horizon, to start a new life together. _

_They eventually stopped nearby Rachet for the Raptor Mount to rest before they would head off to Booty Bay. Nukela was sitting close by a small pond while Femur just looked at his beloved Mate in a dreamy state as she picked off small petals from a flower from the ceremony that she still had. _

"'_E loves me…" Nukela continued picking off the petals. _

"'_E loves ya so much," Femur spoke up wrapping his arms around her waist as she stood up. _

"'_E loves me—" _

"'_E loves ya tenderly." _

_Femur gave his new Mate a tender kiss, not giving a damn about their surroundings. Then he heard a click…_

_Musket gun click. _

_A loud bang came from their right as Femur quickly ducked down bringing down Nukela with him to try and duck down from the shot. The Raptor Mount was clearly frightened to death at what was going on. Femur looked up noticing a Human hunter up on to of a nearby hill, which the Human quickly made a run for it. _

_Femur had almost anything to say to try and kill that good-for-nothing Alliance scum for running the moment. It took him sometime to try and calm down the terrified Mount, by the time he did, he raced over to the Troll Shaman, still lying on the ground trying to keep safe he thought. _

"_Come on," He spoke angrily trying to get her up. "We gotta get moving…Nukela?" _

_A trail of blood came down from a gunshot wound in her back that went right through her heart. _

_She was gone. _

_The Troll hunter was speechless. Femur just knelt there cradling her dead body in his arms, now having tears coming down from his face. _

_Behind him, a young Orc warrior, who must of heard the gunshot nearby, ran up to Femur to see what had happened. Femur could only give the Orc a teary look at him. _

"…_It be alright, Mon…" Femur spoke softly, almost on the verge of breaking down in tears. "She be resting. We 'ave all da time in da world…" He couldn't continue speaking as he rested his forehead on Nukela's forehead, sobbing quietly._

**XXX**

The rain now had started to fall heavy now, Femur was still at the pond were his Mate was shot dead. Beside the pond, he had placed up a small tombstone for her. Femur's Raptor pet, Huygens, was there by his master's side as Femur placed the flower on the tombstone that Nukela had taken the petals off, most of them were still on though. The white flower was slightly covered in blood from the shoot out.

Stepping back a bit after placing the flower in its place, Femur couldn't even speak, he felt like his whole world had gone from her loss. "I promise to be 'dere for ya always."

Femur lowered his head. "Dat human will pay, no words can't even say how much I miss ya."

No Words…

Looking back on his Mate's gravestone one last time, he saddled up onto his Mount and left…as a young widower.

"For da Horde…"Femur said in a low whisper as he headed off through the heavy rain to nowhere.

* * *

**Bit shorter than what I hoped for, but that's all I could come up for the time being, please review or anything, either of them will make my day.**


End file.
